Luz Lunar
by Valren
Summary: Breve relato en el que un joven elfo de la noche encuentra el amor entre la devastación de Auberdine.


**Luz lunar**

Nuestros mayores dicen que el porvenir se presenta más aciago que nunca, que no hay esperanza, que nuestro tiempo empieza a acabarse…

Todos coinciden en que son tiempos de dolor, de congoja… donde no hay lugar ni tiempo para la felicidad, las risas o el amor.

Y es por eso que os relato esta historia, acontecida apenas hace unos meses, para que demostrar que este mundo está lleno aún de cosas maravillosas por las que merece la pena luchar y morir.

Todo empezó tras la destrucción de mi amada Auberdine, ahora nada más que ruinas de su antigua gloria.

Como joven miembro de los Centinelas y como habitante de mi antaño hermosa ciudad era mi deber ayudar todo cuanto pudiera en las tareas de rescate y reconstrucción, y fue cumpliendo con mi deber cuando la vi por vez primera.

Aún recuerdo con total claridad nuestro encuentro, nunca podré olvidar la atribulada belleza que me cautivó.

Yacía inconsciente en una playa cercana al puerto, su sencillo vestido blanco se hallaba desgarrado y roto, manchado con su propia sangre, mas lo que verdaderamente me asustó fue la extraña posición de su cuerpo.

Temiendo lo peor y sin dudarlo un instante más, corrí como alma que lleva la Legión a socorrerla.

Apreté mi oído contra su pecho y suspiré aliviado tras comprobar que aún vivía, aparté el cabello índigo que ocultaba su hermosa, a la par que triste, faz y me dispuse a llevarla al improvisado hospital en Auberdine donde las sacerdotisas y druidas que allí había podrían tratar de sanarla.

Nunca me he considerado un elfo muy fornido pero lo cierto es que la joven, que por cierto, debía de ser mi edad aproximadamente a juzgar por su apariencia, era muy liviana, lo cual me preocupaba ligeramente.

Tras varios minutos de vertiginosa carrera conseguimos llevar a Auberdine, ella seguía inconsciente y yo estaba exhausto, así que decidí permanecer a su lado mientras recuperaba fuerzas.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la joven despertara, y creo que en eso debemos dar gracias a nuestras devotas sacerdotisas y a nuestros experimentados druidas, sinceramente, creo que tenemos mucha suerte de contar con gente como ellos.

Cuando despertó surgió un nuevo e inesperado problema, la dama no recordaba nada a excepción de su nombre, y éste era Mitsuki, un nombre poco elfo, lo cual hacía que me surgieran varias preguntas acercas de su origen.

No tenía a donde ir, y despertaba en mí sentimientos de tristeza y ternura por igual, así que la invité a alojarse en mi humilde vivienda mientras recuperaba sus recuerdos, era mi deber para con los ciudadanos de Auberdine, o eso me dije.

Nuestro primer día de convivencia lo dedicamos a conversar, le hablé de mí, le enseñé la casa y solventamos algunas cuestiones.

La pobre estaba destrozada, no tenía nada ni a nadie, ni siquiera tenía recuerdos y tenía que vivir con un completo desconocido así que puse todo mi corazón en que se sintiera como en casa y compramos (de forma exigua dadas las circunstancias) algunos artículos de primera necesidad para ella como ropas para sustituir las ajadas y rotas que vestía.

Al llegar la noche me preguntó porque hacía todo esto por ella.

No supe que decirle, me pareció egoísta decirle "Porque me enamoré desde el mismo instante en que te vi" así que le dije que simplemente me limitaba a cumplir mis deberes como Centinela.

No tenía memoria pero estoy seguro de que no era idiota y vió a través de mí como yo veo a través de una ventana.

Pasaron los días y poco a poco nos fuimos conociendo mejor, hasta hacernos buenos amigos, pasábamos los días juntos, reíamos y llorábamos juntos.

La amaba, y ya no había forma de ocultarlo o de desmentirlo.

Una noche la llevé a un claro donde la luz de la luna brillaba con especial fuerza y le declaré mis sentimientos, jamás sentí mayor miedo ni mayores nervios.

Se sorprendió y me confesó que ella también me amaba pero no sin antes preguntarme por qué la amaba, como podía querer a alguien como ella, que tenía de especial…

Y yo le respondí con el corazón en la mano:

_Te amo por cómo eres, por tu inefable bondad, por tu pureza, por tu risa, por todo._

Y desde entonces la he querido como el primer día sino más, y nunca dejaré de amarla, porque ella es perfecta para mí y su vida, es la mía. Lucharé por ella.

_En las ruinas de la desolación y la destrucción encontré lo que otros consideraron perdido._

_Te amo Mitsuki._


End file.
